Resident Evil
Resident Evil is a survival horror video game developed and released by Capcom originally for the PlayStation in 1996, and is the first game in the Resident Evil series. The game's plot follows Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine, members of an elite task force known as S.T.A.R.S., as they investigate the outskirts of Raccoon City following the disappearance of their team members. They soon become trapped in a mansion infested with zombies and other monsters. The player, having selected to play as Chris or Jill at the start of the game, must explore the mansion to uncover its secrets. Sony Playstation The original base game is the Playstation version released in 1996. Biohazard (Japan) The original Japanese version is called Biohazard. Censorship * The FMV at the beginning was censored in western releases. It is shorter by 30 seconds and is in black and white (although the uncut version is still present on the disc). * Some rooms have more blood on the walls in the Japanese release, and some in-game cutscenes were toned down for western releases. Gameplay * The auto-aiming feature is not present in western releases. * The Japanese release has more ink ribbons, allowing the player to save more often. Director's Cut An upgraded version of the game was released on the Playstation in 1997. Gameplay * Auto-aiming is back * Includes a new "arranged" mode, with different item and enemy placement. * Includes a new "beginner" mode with more ammunition and weaker enemies. Region Differences * Western releases are "uncensored" but still feature the censored FMV at the beginning. * French and German releases have the uncensored FMV but some in-game cutscenes are still censored. Director's Cut Dual Shock Ver. Another Director's Cut version released in 1998. Similar to the Director's Cut version with two differences: * Support for analog controls * Different soundtrack This is the version that is sold as Resident Evil Director's Cut in the North American PlayStation Network store. Sega Saturn Similar to the original Playstation release with some differences: Graphics * More detailed backgrounds Characters * Contains new enemies and outfits * More violent Japanese version The Saturn version also features a "battle mode": an arcade version of the game in which the player must traverse through a series of rooms from the main game and eliminate all enemies within them. Microsoft Windows (1996) Similar to the original Playstation version, but fully uncensored. Contains more bonus weapons and outfits. PowerVR Edition Graphics * Features higher resolution backgrounds for PowerVR graphics cards. Nintendo DS Resident Evil: Deadly Silence ''was made to commemorate the tenth anniversary of the series. Features the original 1996 game with updated controls (instant 180° turn and knife button), and a new Rebirth mode with more enemies and new puzzles making use of the DS' features. Also features two local multiplayer modes (cooperative and competitive). Nintendo Gamecube Released in 2002, ''Resident Evil'' is a remake of the game with improved graphics, new puzzles, new cutscenes, new playable areas and a rewritten story which replaces the original game in the series' canon. Nintendo Wii ''Resident Evil Archives: Resident Evil is a Wii port of the 2002 remake. It is identical to the Gamecube version with added Wiimote support. Microsoft Windows (2015) Remaster of the 2002 remake. Audio * Supports 5.1 Surround Sound. Graphics * Supports HD resolutions. * Optional widescreen mode. * Only version of the remaster to support 60 fps. Available as a standalone game or in Resident Evil: Origins Collection along with the prequel Resident Evil Zero HD Remaster. Sony Playstation 3 Identical to the 2015 Windows version. Asian and Japanese releases are the only versions of this game with a physical release. The Asian version contains European translations. Sony Playstation 4 Identical to the 2015 Windows version. Available as a standalone game or in Resident Evil: Origins Collection along with the prequel Resident Evil Zero HD Remaster. Microsoft Xbox 360 Identical to the 2015 Windows version. Microsoft Xbox One Identical to the 2015 Windows version. Available as a standalone game or in Resident Evil: Origins Collection along with the prequel Resident Evil Zero HD Remaster. Nintendo Switch Identical to the 2015 Windows version. Only available in Resident Evil: Origins Collection.